


Burn

by my_cache_reserve



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Bonnie, Dark-ish Bonnie, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_cache_reserve/pseuds/my_cache_reserve
Summary: Bonnie Bennett returns from the Prison World and craves destruction, starting with the insufferable Kai Parker.
Kudos: 13





	1. Burn

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a work of fanfiction using characters from The Vampire Diaries TV series developed by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec which is based on the book series written by L. J. Smith. 
> 
> I do not claim any ownership over any of the characters or recognizable situations.
> 
> This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story lines. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

The first thing Bonnie wanted to do when she returned home, back from the prison world, was seek out Kai and break his nose. In truth, she wanted to kill him, rip his heart out and dig her fingers into his eyes. 

But this, at least not yet, wasn’t feasible. 

She may have been consumed by anger and a lingering hurt over the way her life had turned out, but she wasn’t stupid enough to believe she could go up against him without some sort of planning. 

So, once she whooshed back from the unchanging year of 1994, by sheer will might she add, her mind was lasered in on one thing, and one thing only. 

Punching the trademark smug look off of Kai’s face.

To her surprise, she didn’t even have to go looking for the psycho. No, he was already there, in the Salvatore boarding house. 

She had stumbled back to the present in the forest at dusk. It was cold and the leaves were starting to turn to shades of red and orange. This is how Bonnie immediately knew she was _home_ . Or at least _out_.

She was finally free. 

Her devastating relief at this revelation was quickly overpowered by the all consuming rage she felt hot within her bones. The otherwise silent forest came to life with the force of her anger, the force of her magic that had finally come back to life, awoken from its dormant slumber.

She felt whole again, the energy thrumming within her, tingling at the surface of her finger tips. It was simultaneously comforting and crushing to have her magic back.

Her magic that bound itself in the purest forms of energy, the current that fizzed through the world as fire and water and wind and earth. These four beings from which all powers came to life. 

Over time she had learned to really feel her magic. To feel it feeding on the earth, craving the strength only the whispers of the wind and the heat of fire could provide it with, provide _her_ with.

While she felt like she was once again herself, her magic was wild and unconstrained. It was itching to bend to the will of her emotions, to ride alongside her anger, to push and pull until the two entities became one.

So she tries to collect herself, taking deep breaths in and out. She forces the magic thrumming beneath her skin to settle, to make its home again. Stretch and take root inside her. Lurking but never attacking. She forces control. Forces her emotions and magic to soothe both at once, to bend under _her_ will.

While they might be one, the two sides of the same coin, it is her who has control. 

And then, once sated, she marches off through the darkening forest towards the Salvatore residence. 

While her one true desire might be to hurt Kai, the loyalty so deeply ingrained in her, the truth that she _must_ be level headed, _must_ not be selfish, tells her to take care of the more pressing matters first: 

Inform the others of her arrival. 

This plan of action had her breath catching in her throat, her lulling anger slips to the hollows of her mind as her questions and worries seep in.

How much time had passed? What were they all doing? Did they miss her at all? 

She pushes the doubts out of her mind as she comes upon the grand house. Taking another deep breath and shaking her head she attempts a happy face, a warm demeanor.

She _could_ do this. She _would_ do this. 

And do it she did. 

They were happy to see her, well the people - vampires, who were present. All shocked faces and smiles, welcoming hugs and disbelieving laughs. 

Her welcome back train doesn’t last that long though as she catches sight of the man she wishes to hurt, to kill, to _destroy_. 

He’s standing behind Elena, smug cheerful smile on his face.

“Bonnie” he greets. 

Warm calm demeanor forgotten she hones in on her target and starts to stalk towards him but before she gets far, Stefan’s in front of her. 

“Bonnie,” he warns and grabs her arms, all deep voice and watchful eyes. She resists the overwhelming urge to rip him off her, to bring him to his knees and break his bones into dust. 

Damon lazily leans himself off the wall he’d taken residence on, “don’t panic witchy, he’s helping us” he drawls with a dramatic roll of his eyes as he takes a swig of his bourbon.

“Helping you?” she spits out, not nearly as calm and happy as she wishes she would sound. Instead of ripping Stefan off, she rips herself from his grasp and takes a step back, trying to rein in her stormy thoughts. 

Elena appears in front of her and her face twists in worry and hurt as Kai smiles that stupid smug smile from behind. 

“Bonnie,” her voice breaks, face full of desperation, “ _please_ , you have to understand!” 

Understand? 

She feels that same undeniable rage build up in her bones. Of course. Of fucking course.

She channels all her energy into calming down, into quenching the burning anger that had consumed her. She forces herself to soothe the raging anger in her eyes, to step back from her hazy red focus on Kai. She makes herself hear past the ringing in her ears, to listen to the buzzing noise she can hear beyond. 

She comes back into herself, into looking at a pleading Elena, a passive Damon and a cautious Stefan. 

What she wants to do is scream _what about me? What about me? What about what I want? What I went through?_

She wants to rage and scream and burn the house down, feel the fire in her veins, the heat on her skin. She wants destruction and the breaking of bones. She wants pain and power all rolled into one, she wants torment and agony as her loyal companions. 

But she doesn’t do this. She doesn’t burn or hurt or scream, because she’s Bonnie Bennett, the disposable helpful witch who will fight and fight and give and give until she’s nothing but dust and torn flesh. 

She does not harm. Instead, she places a soft smile on her face and grabs Elena’s hands in her own. 

“Of course, Elena.” she speaks softly, warmly. Nothing compared to the spitting fire burning deep within. This is nothing but a mere lick of warmth, contained and controlled. Domesticated, tilted to be happy. 

Elena’s pleading, pitiful face morphs into a small smile, into gentle victory. 

Bonnie wants to scratch it off her. To dig her nails into soft skin and rip and pull. 

But again, she doesn’t. Instead she addresses the room and says, “I’m going to head home now,” she makes sure to keep her voice soothing and calm, pull a bittersweet smile on her face, quiver slightly as though she was some damsel in distress, on the edge of falling over, “I’ll catch up with you guys later? I’m really tired.” she rubs her eyes for the effect.

Elena smiles more fully now before nodding, “of course Bonnie. We’ll fill you in on the plan tomorrow.” 

Stefan nods from behind her. 

“Sure judgey.” Damon smirks. 

Kai says nothing, but his eyes have honed in on her, looking, calculating. 

She doesn’t stick around to see what he finishes up with. Instead, she nods once more with a smile, squeezes Elena’s hands before letting go and turns around to leave.

She walks home, considering she has no car available or friend willing to offer a ride.

No one seems to give much consideration to her predicament. She still doesn’t even know how much time has passed, what has happened in her absence, where anyone else is or what became of her prolonged vacancy. How did they explain it? What did they say? Do? Did they worry? Did anyone?

She hadn’t yet asked and they hadn’t yet offered. 

She realizes, however, that she doesn't really care. 

She was a witch without a coven. A child without a family. She had no ties here. She knew that the burned ancestors of hers, the same ones that had abandoned her, would remain with her no matter where she went if she so wished to drag them from their hate.

She would create her own place, her own ties, her own objects with intrinsic value. She would create. 

And destroy.

They had Kai now and he was, begrudgingly, a more powerful warlock than her. Yes, he had to siphon for his powers but she was sure they’d figured some way around that. 

Not her problem. 

When she reaches her house, she contemplates. She’s not really all that tired, so does she stay a night and ultimately get drawn into their plans tomorrow? Or does she leave now and not look back? 

But what about Caroline? What about Matt and Jeremy - the rest of her life here?

...But what about her?

With her mind made up she grabs her stuff, gets in her car and drives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea whilst in the midst of taking a break from writing another fanfiction idea of mine and binge-reading TVD stories. I decided to go with it, write it, and post it without fussing over it too much. I'd love to hear any criticism you have!
> 
> Hope everyone is keeping happy and healthy x


	2. Play With Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! So this was never meant to be more than a flimsy slightly bad oneshot (lack of editing and no fuss) BUT, I've gotten some reviews from users on fanfiction.net and they've inspired me to try and flesh it out a little more.
> 
> So I'm taking a few liberties here and there but I hope you enjoy my take on things and if not - then I'd love to hear how you would have done things!

Bonnie has always had a fascination for fire. For its light and warmth and ability to be used for either good or bad, creation or destruction.

Fire, inherently, has no moral compass. It has no malicious intent or charitable goal. It's a tool that can be welded to the user's desire, like a weapon.

For the witch, there was a comfort in dancing flames - the crackling and spitting. The way it whispers and wraps itself around you, tickling and humming and giggling. It's a form of life, of energy. It twirls around your finger and prances to the weight of your breath.

Fire tells a story… if you listen. It twists and jitters and careens in the dark. It shows you what is there, what you need to see, what you refuse to see.

Bonnie took great comfort in the flames of red hot pain.

So she sits on the ground, next to her parked car, with an ignited candle in front of her. It isn't the most sophisticated thing, but it works. Especially considering her current predicament and place in life. It feels right.

She closes her eyes and whispers against clasped hands, tuning in to the murmuring wind, feeling the hard dirt beneath her. She whispers for direction, for strength, for _something_ , in a language that manifests as naturally as the blood rushing beneath her skin.

Bonnie Bennett prays for a sign, wills it to parade itself in the quiet of the night and the heat of the flame.

She listens for the story she knows has not yet been written.

In her deafening concentration, she does not hear the woosh of an approaching vampire.

"You humans are becoming increasingly peculiar" the voice drawls out from behind her.

Bonnie's eyes shoot open as she's torn from her focus. She twists in her spot to stare up unimpressed at the man dressed in black. How cliche.

She can immediately tell this is a vampire, her mind screaming the word at her as her magic poises itself with impatient greed. Gosh, why did this one manage to find her? She supposes her pit stop in the middle of nowhere in the dark made her easy prey.

She wondered how many times this had been her _friends_ out at night hunting down humans. Hunting down _their_ prey.

Huffing she scrambles up to her feet, stumbling slightly at the sensation of numb legs before stepping carefully away from her candle and towards the creature. Is it even accurate to call it a man?

"Not in the mood," she states plainly, "go find someone else to snack on."

While she may have a hunger for destruction and a ( _quite justifiable_ ) dislike for such creatures of the night, she refuses to let her anger control her. She will be fair in this situation. She also, admittedly, lacks the desire to deal with the potential mess. Cleaning does not run smoothly with her hunger for destruction, although despite its clashing nature, it certainly would help mask any wreckage she chooses to create.

Honestly, she's almost apathetic about the whole thing. Does she _really_ want to waste time with some nomad?

If her acknowledgement of the vampire's existence phases him, he does not show it. Instead, he glides forward and tilts his head, "my, my. You're a clever one. Shame it won't do you any good."

His empty smirk starts to shape itself into a sneer, teeth bared and dark veins crawling up a pale face.

Bonnie does not hesitate as he goes in to bite her. It's reminiscent of the time Elena fed from her the night of the prom, but this time the vampire in front of her does not get nearly as far as she did.

Within seconds he's kneeling on the ground clutching at his head and screaming in pain, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut as the wind whirls around them violently, mirroring her emotions and rising to her magic's virility.

Bonnie marvels at the power she has. At how easy she can turn from prey to predator. The satisfaction purrs its way over her as she bends ever so slightly to speak to the male, "sorry" she murmurs sickly sweet before twisting her hand to break his bones.

He falls sideways onto the dirt, still groaning and screaming in intervals but Bonnie feels no sympathy. She snaps her hand once again and there is silence, his neck having been broken under her will. He lays awkwardly on the ground, eyes open and unseeing.

Bonnie steps closer, magic still humming as she wonders what to do. Kill him? Leave him? Would he come after her if she did?

The wind continues to whip around her as she turns back to look at the candle. To her surprise, it's as still as ever despite the frantic air. She takes a breath and concentrates on calming down. As she does, the air settles into gentle fluttering. Immediately, the candle goes out and the smoke curls up in elegant whisps past her and towards the incapacitated vampire. Her mind forms the connection and it is clear what she must do.

She grabs the extra gasoline from the trunk of her car and pours it over the prone parasite. Tossing the bottle back in her car she lifts her hands once more and whispers, " _Phasmatos Incendia._ "

The light momentarily blinds her and she looks away to shield her eyes, but once she looks back she's overcome with peace, entranced by the dancing flames and the feeling of slaughter.

She stands tall as she watches the smoke rise in the night sky and feels the heat of the fire against her skin.

It plays in the back of the mind who it is that had decided to help her, _if_ it even was someone. She wonders if the ways of fire are independent of the spirits. She supposes they are. Yet there's still a slight sliver niggling at the pool of her subconscious that hopes it is her ancestors behind her. The larger part of her knows, however, that she's never really felt them too much anyways.

She has no connection to her past, her _roots_. There is no great coven to guide her or glamorous spellbook and array of tools to be passed down to her. While there may have been her grimoire, which had been handed down the generations, it was destroyed at her funeral. There had been no more Bennett for the book to be passed on to and so its secrets were lost in the ashes that returned back to the earth, buried away from any prying eyes.

There is an empty sadness at the thought of her family line, their legacy and powers, being cut so irrevocably. There really had been no one left… and even now, there was only one. Despite this, Bonnie still snorts with agitated amusement. To have had a funeral while standing currently with air rushing in and out of her lungs and a beating heart - there is quite an irony to the whole thing.

The flames have now eased down, the sparks becoming more mellow and the light tapering off to a silky glow.

Bonnie knows the body will soon be completely gone. Its ashes will be repaid back to Nature. Balance, in a way, will be restored. Most witches thought of vampires as an abomination of Nature: wrong creations that plagued the lands and shamed the balance of the world that so many witches prided themselves in keeping.

Grams had briefly explained that to her, how the goal of many witches was to maintain this balance and honour the earth. Bonnie knows however, that there are also witches who choose to go against this harmony and use their powers for personal gain. This is something she had been guilty of so many times.

Looking back she knows her actions were wrong. At the time she thought she was helping her friends, but since when are _vampires_ capable of having such relationships. She's angry with herself now over it, her blatant disrespect towards the Spirits and her ancestors. But at the same time, they are the ones who abandoned _her_.

She had no guidance. She misplaced her trust in her friends who had only used her magic for themselves. For _their_ personal gain. Bonnie had been so blind to this but she had paid the price all the same.

Now, she was free. Unrestricted and independent with the world at her disposal.

While she may not have gotten the type of sign she had expected tonight, the message is transparently simple. She would restore balance in her _own_ way. She may not be dallying with pretty flowers and gentle spring showers. At least not yet. But she would destroy the creatures she deemed a nuisance, which at this point was almost all of them, and create her own connections with the energies that bound themselves in nature.

She would still be a little selfish though. Because as she stood next to the dying fire, she felt the power weaving its way inside her and the potential she held growing beneath her skin.

Although her powers were a gift, for one of the first times she understood it was also a skill and a talent - something you must work at and care for, something you can manipulate to become fine-tuned to _your_ needs.

Bonnie was wasted with the feeling of strength and dominance, of transforming from target to huntress.

She wanted _more_.

… And more she would take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I thought about writing everything else in one final chapter but dividing things up a little more is what I think I'll do. So unfortunately this story might involve a lot of waiting time for you guys as I still haven't written it completely! Regardless, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Hope everyone is keeping happy and safe X


End file.
